This invention relates to providing a purifying system for purifying cleaning solutions such as solvents being used for washing oily components, particularly those used in parts washers (such as auto parts washers). Solvents for parts washers typically include petroleum distillate solvents or aqueous cleaning solvents. This invention relates most generally to aqueous cleaning solvents; however, it may be useful with petroleum distillate solvents as well.
Typically, parts washers are used to clean parts that are dirty and remove waste products such as hydrocarbons, oils and metallic shavings. Parts washers typically have a basin with an attached hose (one or more) for dispensing the cleaning solvent onto the parts. The parts are typically placed in the basin and the cleaning solvent poured over the parts while being washed (washing includes scrubbing, brushing and soaking). The unwanted material from the parts is washed down a drain in the basin, most typically back into a reservoir below or adjacent the basin. Typically, the cleaning solvent is pumped from a large reservoir beneath the basin such that the cleaning solvent is re-circulated. Again, as the parts are washed, a great deal of waste is removed from the parts such as dirt, metals and assorted oils. These sediments and oils are mixed with the cleaning solvent and eventually degrade the cleaning solvent, thereby reducing its effectiveness such that it must be replaced. Such cleaning solvents are costly both to purchase when new and to dispose of when old (as they are generally considered to be hazardous materials, especially when used).
Furthermore, there are often metals and other such debris in the solvent that are undesirable and may even damage the re-circulating pump, typically located near the bottom of the reservoir. It would be advantageous to have a purifying system that would prolong the life of the solvent. It would also be advantageous to have a purifying system that would better protect the pump mechanism. It would also be advantageous to provide a means for removing oils from the solvent thereby increasing the useful life of the solvent.